Wolf Traits
by tawryn
Summary: AU. They Say Blood Is Thicker Than Water... But What Happens When The Blood Is Also A Curse.  slight Kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Im back!

**i have had so much spare time so i have edited one of my previous stories **

**I think you will like this version better as i organised it into many chapters, because its way more easier for me to edit.**

**please note! if you do not like this story DO NOT REVIEW! NO FLAMES! NOTHING!**

**if you do like it...**

**Knock yourself outxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf Traits<strong>

Kiss Me, Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.

* * *

><p>It was as Black as the night could get when the pink haired Anbu operative walked through the streets of Konoha. Bleeding open wounds covered her body, trails of blood was left behind as she continued on her way. She was the only to return out of the four of her team, Fox was her name… the entire village knew her real name, it wasn't that hard to figure it out. Fox was the only ninja in Konoha with pink hair, so everyone knew she was Tsunade's old apprentice Sakura Haruno.<p>

Her right shoulder proudly showed off her tattoo, Fox had obviously succeeded with her mission as she proudly carried a bloody head bag in her left hand.

"_Lady Tsunade, Fox is here_" Shizune said to the Hokage, who just nodded for the officer to enter her office. Sakura placed the head bag on Tsunade's desk _"I would like to report, members Jackal, Donkey and Butterfly deceased"_Sakura's voice was formal and cold it held no emotion in her tone. Tsunade took the bag from her desk and wrote on it, the bag then disappeared with a puff of smoke leaving a large amount of gold coins behind.

Tsunade passed a new scroll to her former student, who simply bowed and took the scroll from her hands "_A new team will assigned to you, your new team heads out tomorrow night…"_Sakura bowed after she had heard her new orders and went to leave but Tsunade added another comment "_Oh and Sakura, go get cleaned up. You're bleeding all over my new floor"_Sakura gave Tsunade

"_Wait a minute Sakura-san… today I received some news from the elders_" Sakura watched Tsunade rummage through a few piles of folders "_You are needed once again for the preservation of Konoha,"_Tsunade passed Sakura a green scroll… Sakura's relief of being home was gone, she wanted to relax, not go gallivanting off with another guy for the preservation of Konoha. She looked at Tsunade to try and plea with her not to give her this task, but Tsunade didn't even look Sakura in the eyes she just waved for Sakura to be dismissed from her office.

Sakura trudged through the streets of Konoha, on the verve of collapsing from the blood loss but she couldn't care less about that. What was on her mind was the green scroll; she had the same scroll in her hands about nine years ago. She was young and foolish when she was sixteen, she didn't think of the hardships these types of missions can bring. Sakura went down a dark alley to open the scroll to find out who is her contract to.

She opened it, she saw the name, and she let out a small whimper of shock.

It was the same name from the first one… Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura fell to her knees, why did it have to be him. They had already filled out the orders once before… couldn't the elders pick someone else?

Sakura arrived at her destination, the Konoha hospital. Even this late at night everyone was on the go, there must've been a battle somewhere as all different ranking ninja were covered in blood and were either siting on the ground waiting or some were trying to hold themselves up. Sakura didn't have the time to wait for these emergency's, so she headed down to the civilian side of the hospital.

She sat down to a young girl, Sakura saw how she was avoiding to use her left arm… 'Civilians' she thought, over the years she had never seen the amount of accidental injury's like the ones she had seen working on the civilian side of the hospital.

Sakura waited for nearly another twenty minutes, now she was truly on the verge of collapse. Her body felt limp and her eyesight was hazy. If she didn't get help soon she would be in serious trouble.

Sakura thought she was in dire shit, until she heard a familiar voice. It was Ino, Sakura couldn't be happier than to see Ino at this point. Ino helped Sakura up and headed towards a nearby sick bed.

"_Shit, Sakura you can't keep going on like this. You are going to get yourself killed"_Ino angrily said as she ripped Sakura's Anbu vest off and cut off badly shredded shirt to inspect the damage.

"_This mission was a bit different than what was written in the scroll" _Sakura winced and hissed pain as Ino removed a piece of sword shrapnel form her back.

"_You have lost a great deal of blood Sakura, when is your next mission?"_Ino asked as she pushed chakra into the large slice across Sakura's shoulder.

"_Tomorrow lunch time… I have a new team_" Sakura said as she fiddled with a broken strap on her skirt. Ino stopped healing and walked around the other side of Sakura so she could go face to face for this conversation, and of cause heal the large cut on Sakura's neck… Ino was amazed at the cut, any higher and Sakura would've been dead instantly.

"_You seriously can't keep going like this, what will Akahana think?" _Ino said as she healed Sakura's neck _"She will be fine, she's my daughter… she will cope_" Sakura said as she got off the hospital bed not caring that she still had a few remaining cuts and gashes.

"_Sakura if you keep going like you are, Akahana won't have much of a mum. Tsunade gave me a briefing dis-morning by the way... She told me you have been assigned another 'task'" I_no face showed the dismay she was feeling for her best friend.

Sakura sighed stupid useless elders, now once again she was ordered again to conceive a child, one she didn't want and probably the father again wanted nothing to do with only to preserve the population of Konoha.

"_I know I was just given the orders before I got here… I'm literally screwed Ino-" "-Then say no!" _Sakura felt helpless and Ino knew it, Sakura wouldn't dare defy her orders _"you know I can't, I would have to attended hearing after hearing and I really can't be bothered listening to dusty old men who need to get out more"_Ino embraced Sakura she really needed a hug "_well if you need babysitting I am always here"_Ino smiled. After being patched up Sakura left Ino's office with a slight smile, she was more than happy to being able to go home.

At twenty four years of age Sakura was considered a treasure of Konoha, after having Akahana at only sixteen it took nearly four years of stressful hard work for Sakura to get her old ninja reputation back, and it didn't take long for Tsunade to ask Sakura to join the elite ranks of Anbu. Sakura needed to take the deadly job, being a medic- nin didn't bring much of an income and raising a child by herself was hard enough she was just thankful she had 'auntie' Ino to babysit Akahana

Akahana had been at the academy for only a few short months as Sakura wanted her to start at eight, much to the dismay of the elders' .but Akahana was already top of her class and envy of every child in the village. Akahana looks were a sure thing about her popularity, her hair was faint silver… her eyes were a mix of a grey and green, and she was absolutely gorgeous in the eyes of others.

Her talent at the academy stunned everyone in Konoha; Akahana had the ability to summon wolves to aid her in battles. Her teacher Iruka was shocked at the wolves as Akahana didn't even have a contract with them, they just showed up when Akahana wanted them or if Akahana was in the slightest bit of danger. These wolves were not your average wolves, there were seven wolves altogether in Akahana's pack. Six had obviously been breed for battle; all six were white as snow. All of them had different tattoos running alongside their body, which was a blessing to distinguish them from one another; the Alfa female Oki was one of three that were the most distinguishing, on her forehead unlike the others she had a tattoo which Iruka had tried to get some further information on the tattoo but he always was led to a dead end one after another. The second most disguising wolf was 'Taxi' as Akahana called him, he was all muscle but no brains, Akahana used him as literally a taxi as he was a very large compared to the other wolfs and it was easier to ride him around than walk around the place.

Her favourite wolf Tomi, was a smaller wolf than the rest of Akahana's summons but he was still a puppy and his colour was a mix of black and white, Akahana was sure he will go all white eventually after he gets rid of his puppy fluff. But Tomi was more of a friend than a training partner. The pair were always play fighting around Konoha somewhere, Akahana thought it better to hang out with her pack than be with the other children as some kids from the academy were mean and kept making fun of her hair calling her 'old' or by the nickname that they had given her 'Grandma'

Sakura arrived home, with it nearly being day break she knew Akahana would be watching cartoons with her pack of 'fleabags' as Sakura called them. She entered her apartment to find her assumptions correct, Akahana sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by six large white wolves and little Tomi whose head was resting in Akahana's lap. _"Hey sweetie_" Sakura said as she kissed her daughter on the top of her head, hoping not to distract her from the importance of cartoons. She didn't need a temper tantrum for Akahana; Sakura was too tired and too sore to have conflict with her daughter.

Akahana knew her mother was waiting for a reply, but she was mad with her mother she was supposed to back yesterday at lunch time. "_You're late, you missed parents night at the academy...again_" Akahana crossed her arms, which alerted Sakura that her daughter was in a huffy mood

"_What can they tell me about you that I don't already know?_" Sakura feel guilty she had made several promises to Akahana over the years to go to parents night "_The other parents go…"_Akahana said quietly, Sakura couldn't say anything, she knew her daughter was craving to spend time with her but she just didn't have the time anymore, she barely had enough time to look after herself. Sakura went to rest and revive for her mission later that day leaving her daughter to her cartoons.

Sakura just fell on her bed, not caring that she is probably getting dirt and blood on her bed covers. She hated herself; she hated living the way she is. Sakura wanted the freedom that another young adult gets; she was sick and tired of assassinating people for the benefit of her country.

Sakura heard Akahana giggling from the lounge room, she loved her daughter like any other mother should but still.. Akahana wouldn't be in existence if the orders weren't given to Sakura and Kakashi, so the relationship was perhaps a little different from the usual mother – daughter relationship. They still had all the usual things, but Sakura knew her daughter had more of her father's traits. Of course Akahana didn't know who her father was. Kakashi made his own condition that he wanted nothing to do with the child causing a mass fall out with Sakura.

Which brought a thought to Sakura; she hadn't seen Kakashi since Akahana had just turned two. When he turned up out of the blue at her doorstep wanting to see his daughter, Sakura just slammed the door in his face… She hasn't heard from him nor seen him in Konoha since then.

Lazily Sakura got up from the bed to have a nice relaxing shower, she truly needed it. She smelt like burning flesh and burnt hair. She got a glimpse of herself in the mirror; her long pink hair was slightly mattered with some parts of it covered in dried blood. Her skin was still the porcelain white colour no matter how much time Sakura spent in the sun; her body was Sakura's pride and joy. Growing up she seemed short and was a little bit on the chubby side but now she had grown into a tall slender woman, of which Ino keeps reminding her that she could be a catwalk model.

The hot water was painful against her freshly healed cuts, Sakura was very glad that all the dirt and blood came off with ease.

After making herself presentable she walked out where she saw Akahana a was still glued to the TV watching her favourite TV show '_the power puff girls'_Sakura started making breakfast for everyone which was a very simple task as Akahana refused to eat anything other than bacon for breakfast because her wolves didn't like the taste of fruit loops.

* * *

><p>Rember NO FLAMES! NO MEAN REVIEWS!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Please let my know if you find mistakes about the story!

Remember to be nice if review, your opinion on the story is much apprecaited.. but theres a fine line between down right mean and a opinion

* * *

><p>By lunchtime Sakura had spent most of the day studying new medic scrolls Tsunade had sent her last week; there was nothing more peaceful in the world than reading her medic scrolls. Sakura still in her early twenties loved to learn more. Akahana knew her mother was studying and was well aware not to disturb her; Tomi was outside on the balcony playing with two other wolves. Akahana wished she and her mother were able to play like that, they used to play all the time when she was little but it practically stopped altogether when Akahana enrolled at the academy.<p>

The first day of the academy was something Akahana would never forget…

She left her mother happy and excited that she got to start school, but when she was sorted into her class nobody would sit near her. All the kids just seemed to watch her from a distance, until Iruka came in…

"_Haruno… Akahana_?" he called.

"_Yes Sir, Here sir_" she was so nervous everything that she did felt like she was being harshly judged from her classmates.

"_You are Sakura Haruno's daughter are you not?"_ Iruka knew that Sakura did have a daughter just after her team went her separate ways, the colour of Akahana's hair was a plausible reason why there team came to an end.

"_Yes sir_-" Iruka interrupted "_Might I ask who your father is_?" it was blatantly obvious who Akahana's father was, but he asked just in case

"_I don't not know sir_" Akahana said firmly trying to protect her mother's discrepancy, but the whole class burst into whispers "_My mother tells me, he was a very strong ninja and very handsome. But when I was little my mother told me my father had other personal addenda's he must attend too, she doesn't like talking about him."_

"_I knew your father; he was a very honourable man. I'm sure he will be back one day_" Iruka smiled at Akahana who looked like a tabby cat just about to pounce and beat the daylights of the next person who bad mouthed her mother.

"_Let's see what you got Haruno_" Iruka took Akahana by her hand and lead her out towards the training fields.

Akahana stood in front of Iruka ready for his attack with the whole class looking on from about twenty metres away. As soon as Iruka moved his foot, he was pinned to the ground by none other than Akahana's pack. The rest of the class screamed in fright as these wolves came out of nowhere.

"_Are these yours Akahana?"_ Iruka said breathlessly as the wolves were quite heavy and one of the biggest was actually lying on him.

Akahana whistles, the wolves got off Iruka and sat beside their mistress. "_These are my wolves, and they my friends"_ Akahana said cheerfully as she had defeated in teacher within five seconds of the match.

"_But you didn't even lift a finger to summon them_!" a class member yelled out from across the field _"I don't need to summon them, they come when called"_

Iruka stood up wiping off the dust from his uniform. "_That is certainly a talent, let's try again without the assistance from your friends"_ Iruka smirked, Akahana knew what he wanted so she drew her two Katana's out while signalling her pack to go sit by the rest of the class.

***(insert epic battle imagination)***

Iruka was astounded by Sakura's daughters talent with her Katana's within ten minutes of the match eh had shown him more talent with the blade than most experienced ninjas. He had to call it to stop when he saw something…

Akahana was standing there blades at the ready…

But, her eyes were no longer green. Her teeth were no longer typical teeth. Silver wolf ears now appeared on her head with a long silverly wolf tail to match.

The class just stood there, all dumfounded by the little girl in front of them.

"_Akahana…please tell me I have just taking a blow to the head and that you are not standing in front of me… as a half wolf_…" Iruka rubbed his eyes, was this some sort of trick.

"_Oh! Sorry Iruka-sensei… I guess I just got over excited by everything_…" Akahana scratched the back of her head nervously. Akahana closed her eyes and drew in a big breathe and every wolfish trait had seemed to disappear.

Iruka approached Akahana with caution, still trying to find reason why the girl had suddenly developed a wolf like appearance.

"_Is this something reoccurring? Or is it some kind of jujitsu that someone had taught you_" he asked on the inspection of Akahana's tow canine fangs that slightly stuck out from underneath her top lip.

"_No silly sensei, this was a gift. My grandfather on my dad's side told me that I was given this gift to serve Konoha and its allies_" Iruka felt an ice cold shiver pass through his body, Kakashi's dad had been under the ground for many years it was impossible that he was talking to Akahana.

"_How is that possible? You don't even know who your father is…"_

"_I know who my grandfather is, he comes to me in my dreams… tells me things… teaches me things. He tells me that my father would be revealed when the time is right."_

"_Well then… looks like we have another prodigy on our hands_" Iruka smiled as he ruffed up Akahana's hair with his hand.

By the end of the day only two people were brave enough to sit next to her while they wait for Iruka to figure out how to rank these new students, one of the two koji was an odd boy in Akahana's judgement. He was quiet and always seemed to be in deep thought, he was cute Koji had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes but Akahana's attention went to the other boy who sat next to her Takeo. His raven hair colour was something that Akahana was interested in, but he was the cutest in the class according to Akahana. Every time his grey eyes met with hers she blushed and had to quickly look the other way.

But by the end of class Takeo was the only one who was happily talking with her, he was very interest in Akahana as she was with him.

It was nearly lunch time when Sakura came to the academy to say goodbye… she spotted her daughter with another, she watched them from a distance. She did have to hand it to Akahana she was undoubtedly gorgeous the young boy who sat next to her obviously saw that as he was intently listening to her and listening to every word she said.

Sakura decided to leave her daughter in peace and not say goodbye, Sakura would be back in less than two days so she was sure Akahana wouldn't be that mad at her for not saying good bye.

When Lunchtime arrived Sakura's new team was already waiting for her. When she got closer to the team she recognised all of them, the tall blonde spikey haired anbu figured was from her first team when she was younger. A tall skinny black haired anbu figured greeted her first

"_Sakura-chan, you are looking even more beautiful than when I saw you last_" Sai smiled he brought so many fond memories back, Sakura was hoping Sai being her last decent relationship won't make this mission awkward since she was with him nearly four years… she just hoped he had forgotten and found someone else.

The last figure stood adrift from the other two, he was taller than the other two and physically more muscular, and his wild silver hair brought an intense shooting pain to Sakura's stomach which nearly made her gag. 'Ouch, that's going to hurt later' she thought. _"Lion, leopard… wolf, we move out in ten"_ her voice commanding all three men just nodded. Sakura wanted to get this mission over and done with.

They were approaching the gate when Sakura was tackled by a small silver blob followed by a black blob, she hit the ground hard. She knew who or what had just tackled her; she signalled her teammates to put their weapons away as it did spook them.

"_ok ok, I know I'm sorry"_ Sakura said as she sat up facing Akahana who had large scowl on her face and her partner in crime Tomi "_You left again, without saying goodbye_!" Akahana was annoyed at her mum; she has being doing this for the last few months leaving without notice, leaving her to guess when she would return… if she would return at all.

"_I'm sorry, I am truly. I didn't want to disturb you and the fleabags"_ Sakura tucked a few strands of Akahana long silver hair behind her ear trying not to look displaced as she noticed Akahana had tied two feathers within her hair, 'my daughters feral' Sakura thought _"they're not fleabags mum_" Akahana huffed

The three other Anbu figures stood in confusion, wondering what is going on. Not many people would openly tackle an Anbu team leader. The silver haired officer walked over to Fox and looked at the child, Tomi hackles stood up on end and growled at him… then the rest of the pack suddenly appeared all of then snarling at the officer. Sakura raised her eye brow at her daughter "_Don't look at me, I didn't summon them" _Akahana said so innocently, the silver haired officer got the hint and backed off.

"_You should go home Hana, you have school tomorrow…and I know they will practising there Katana skills so you should be rested_" Sakura smiled at her daughter, Akahana nodded and hopped on the Taxi's back and left.

After Sakura had gotten up and dusted herself and removed the dog hair on her uniform, the officer known as lion approached her. "_I'd take it that was your sister_?" he said as he removed a twig from her hair "_no, that was my daughte_r" she said quickly as she readjusted her Katana and the rest of her uniform. There was a real silence between the group, the blonde Anbu figure stood in shock, Sai just stood there smiling to himself… while the silver haired man stood indifferent from the group, his fists strongly clenched together.

It was well into the night when Sakura pulled up the group to make camp for a few hours to rest and prepare for the hit on their proposed target. Sakura sat down by the campfire, removing her anbu uniform. Sai took a glimpse of Sakura, he sighed… she was still too skinny for a female of her height and type of work. He went over to her and sat down next to her smiling and be a gentlemen offering the food he manached to hide from his blonde haired team mate.

"_You're not looking very well Sakura-chan, is everything alright_?" he said as he scooted even closer to Sakura who was eating something while sharpening her kunai.

"_Everything is fine Sai, now go about your business."_ Sakura didn't want to converse with him especially if he was asking if she was alright. She looked around her to find the blonde haired nearly asleep under a nearby tree but she could not find the silver haired anbu figure.

She got up deciding to head into her tent, she sat alone for a while thinking of her daughter at home being looked after by a pack of wolves. How life would've been different if she didn't take those orders from the Hokage… she would've probably have had her own house by now instead of living in family apartments for the ninja of Konoha, Sakura had always wondered if she would've been married by now… but now most of Konoha knew she had Akahana at sixteen so along with that came a unwanted reputation of being a teenage whore.

Sakura's deep thoughts were interrupted when two figures walked into her tent, the blonde man laughed as Sai stacked it by tripping on the lining zipper of the tent.

"_Hey guys_" Sakura said as she made room for the two of them,

"_We thought we would come invade your tent"_ Naruto grinned as he gave Sai a high five. She noticed a large bottle of tequila and a packet of chips.

"S_o fess up, what's with the tiny you running around and us two not knowing about her, hmmm_" Naruto suspiciously raised his eyebrow, but Sakura gave him a cold deathly look "_Akahana is my daughter, she is eight years old… the reason __**you**__ idiot, don't know about her is that I haven't seen you for nearly nine years_" Sakura playfully slapped Naruto

"_But it's only been a year for me and Sai"_ She smiled, Sai then taking a small drink of tequila from the bottle. Naruto and Sai shared glances between the two of them _"…and her father is?"_ Naruto asked quietly, Sakura threw some chips at his face

"_That's between me and Tsunade and perhaps Ino… Akahana's father walked out the moment he knew I was pregnant. Full stop, no questions asked, and end of discussion_" Sakura sealed the topic with stuffing her mouth full of chips.

"_Sorry, we didn't know… we just felt like bringing up a convocation since talking to Kakashi-sensei is like talking to a rock_" Sai said as he too had a drink from the tequila bottle.

When the boys finally fell asleep Sakura was still on watch as it was obvious Naruto and Sai were currently unfit to fulfil their duty with their gut full of slightly stale chips and a whole bottle of tequila. So Sakura being the captain left the confines of her tent to check the perimeter, it was such a warm night the animals were still out feeding around the camp.

Sakura wandered through the forest scouting out the location and taking in the amazing scenery… she wanted Akahana to be here, so Sakura could show her all the plants that would be useful to Akahana on her future mission.

Sakura came across some weed that Sakura knew to be a powerful sedative , she bent down to pick some… completely leaving her guard down. Before Sakura could blink a Kunai was sharply pressed the back of her neck…

"_You shouldn't leave your guard down like that_…" His voice sounded so soft as if he was whispering it in Sakura's ear.

"_You still haven't realised Kakashi that stalking someone is frowned upon"_ Kakashi withdrew his kunai against Sakura's neck allowing her to stand up… he had to take a step back… this wasn't the sixteen year old he had last seen. The Sakura he knew was short and pudgy with short cropped hair… the Sakura that was standing in front of him was tall at least 5ft 10 and skinny… but not the nice skinny that Kakashi liked so much about pretty woman, this was sickly skinny the skinny you see in a highly stressed animal… but yet Sakura just stood there, she was astonishingly beautiful like the cat walk models Kakashi used to look at in the magazines back home.

"_Did you get the orders…_?" Sakura said looking Kakashi directly in the eye.

"_Yes."_ Kakashi said abruptly as he moved ever so closely to Sakura. He gently pushed back the few bangs of pink hair that were covering her face behind her ear, Kakashi looked at her he knew she didn't want to do this… but they have already gone over the point of no return.

He pulled down his mask and kissed her gently, it was before long that Sakura relaxed and went with it… Soon clothes scattered the forest floor and all that could be hear were small whimpers.

***(insert the most incredible lemon here)***

The both of them helped each other get dressed with every now and again kissing each other… Kakashi was astounded what that little vixen could do to him, she was almost a drug..

Only a few forest animals could be heard as Sakura lay stretched out on the ground, Kakashi was sitting up next to her "_Do you want me to check now or do you want Tsunade to check_?" Kakashi said as he held his mask in his hand, Sakura had seen him unmasked a number of times… especially the first time they were ordered to conceive a child but still it felt so weird to see him unmasked. Kakashi Hatake was for sure the hottest man alive.

Sakura sighed at Kakashi's question "_You can check, let's just hope by some miracle that your little men are doing their job" _She said as she lifted her shirt up exposing her abdomen to Kakashi, who then placed his hand over her pelvis… his hand began to glow white as he searched for the first step in their mission. He sighed with relief "_It's done…._" Sakura placed her arm over her eyes, she wanted to cry so badly it made her face feel like it was burning, Kakashi laid next down next her pulling her into him for a comforting embrace. _"I'm so sorry Sakura…"_

After a few moments things went back to normal and they both got up heading back towards the camp, the two of them were holding hands but just as they were just outside the camp she snatched her hand back from his grasp "_Leave me alone Kakashi_"

Sakura went to walk off but Kakashi grabbed her hand again and pushed her against the nearby tree "_There's no need to be angry with me still"_ he snarled at her angrily.

Sakura slapped him hard across the face "_You left me_!" she shouted at him "_We were ordered to conceive a child, once that bit was done I had other duties to attend too. Things won't change not even for this child_" Kakashi said as he pushed Sakura harder into the tree

"_You still could've stuck around, it might've have been orders but it might've been nice if I didn't have to raise the child by myself and now I'm pregnant by the same orders-_" "-_then you shouldn't' have volunteered for the project!"_ Kakashi growled at Sakura, his grip around her wrist tightened

"_I wouldn't have if I knew this was the way things would end up, now my daughter blames me for everything! Do you know what that is like? I'm so god damn busy I leave home with a pack of wolves for baby sitters. What the hell am I supposed to do with another child?"_ Sakura spat back at him.

"_I remember I came back! I came back to see my own daughter… but I ended up with a door slammed in my face."_ He said with such anger, his grip on sakura tighten causing her to let out a whimper of pain.

"_You disappeared! You didn't even see her when she was born, You didn't come when I nearly died giving birth… Not even a single word from you for over four years! So I had the right to slam that door in your face, I didn't want to know that Akahana to know that her father only came just the once just 'check up' on her_" What Sakura had just said caused the emotion of guilt to flood Kakashi.

He loosened his grip..

Sakura was able to get out of his grasp and push past him "_You know what your problem is Kakashi, you don't care about anyone else… you only care about your god damn self_" Sakura walked off back to the camp and headed straight for her tent where Sai and Naruto were well asleep. Leaving Kakashi out in the cold completely amerced in his thoughts about their situation.

* * *

><p>XX<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

:P

Hope you like reading this :)

* * *

><p>Within a day Sakura's team had successfully carried out their orders and with only minor injuries it was for sure one of Sakura's favourite missions… no one got seriously hurt. Naruto still being as foolish and impatient had a few broken bones but none Sakura could be bothered wasting her Chakra on, Sai's hand was a little burnt from a slight mishap with candle wax but nothing cold water and general care would heal. Kakashi being Kakashi came out without a scratch.<p>

Sakura arrived home having being forced to heal most of Naruto's injuries and Sai's burn as their general whining and complaining began to truly irritate her. But what she didn't realise that her chakra was for some reason quite low. She felt like crap and was truly exhausted she almost collapsed a few times on the way home, but Kakashi noticed and carried her most of the way… this was the only way he could tell her that he cared for her, he didn't know how to say it to her face so he hoped even with Sakura being just as stubborn as a mule that she got the message.

When they arrived at the gates to report in Kakashi saw Tsunade standing next to his daughter… Kakashi gently awoke Sakura who had fallen asleep only about ten minutes before they arrived, Sakura sighed as she walked away from the group and towards her daughter who obviously didn't have the faintest idea what was going on and to Tsunade as she had a very serious look on her face and to make matters worse… she was sober, Sakura couldn't even smell the faintest bit of alcohol on her. Which meant something truly had gone down in Sakura's small absence

Sakura sighed as she wanted to know what her daughter has done this time to get this kind of welcome back party. She gave her daughter a small kiss on her forehead, the wolves already busy eyeing off Kakashi.

"_Sakura, Akahana… my office now"_ Tsunade seemed calm. Akahana and her wolves followed Tsunade back to her office, it was a little cramped with seven wolves and three people but Tsunade promised not to take long as she had a debt to settle out of town… which was the code for that all the casinos in Konoha had banned her again.

"_Sakura, as I'm sure you are well aware Akahana talent in the academy hasn't gone unnoticed. The elders have therefore sped up the process of her training and have enlisted her to the rank of… chuunin_" Tsunade passed Sakura a large shot of sake with the –your-going-to-need-this look but Sakura pushed it to one side as it was obvious the anger she felt towards the elders.

"_She's a child Tsunade-sama! Eight years old, Akahana has never been in a dangerous situation let alone out serving her country in a life or death situation"_ it was obvious that Sakura's mothering was going to get in the way at some point, but Tsunade just sighed

"_The elders have spoken; I have no say in this. Akahana will meet her new team tomorrow morning and don't worry Sakura you can meet them to, I'm sure you won't mind her team… This reminds me that I have reorganised teams, so I have reassigned you a new team."_

"_But Hokage-sama-" "But nothing… Akahana will meet her new team at 1400 hours, you are more than welcome to meet her team as well" _Tsunade dismissed them with a small hand gesture…

Why Tsunade couldn't let her spend a day with her daughter, was it really that necessary to let a child like Akahana to serve her country at such a young age and with such a short training period. Sure Akahana was talented but with less than a week in the academy showed how desperate Konoha was to put fresh blood within their ranks.

Akahana was so excited by the news she would have her own team, her and her puppy Tomi were running all over the place. Sakura just remained behind her quietly cursing to herself that she didn't see that her daughter would be so quickly pushed into the battlefield.

The afternoon came too quickly for Sakura's liking; she went to wake up her daughter from her quick nap only to find Tomi completely stretched out on Akahana's bed and Akahana sleeping on the floor.

Sakura gently rubbed her daughters arm for her to wake _"Hana, it's time to wake_" she smiled lovingly at her daughter_ "Is it time already" Akahana groaned as she sat up._

"_Yes… get your things we will leave soon"_

Akahana jumped up from the floor gathering her items for her first team meeting, she quickly made sure her Katana's were sharp before trying to put her chosen uniform on. Sakura sighed at the sight of her daughter's uniform… Akahana had her hair tied up with loose bangs that had fallen against her face and her favourite two feathers clipped into her hair. Akahana's chosen uniform was something Sakura didn't mind at least Akahana was wearing some racy uniform like ino used to wear in the academy, Akahana just wore a black collared sleeveless t-shirt with a white skirt with two small slits on both sides reminding Sakura of her uniform when she was with team Kakashi. Akahana's Katana's were attached on her back. Akahana sure did look the part for a chuunin.

Sakura watched Akahana as she polished her sickening sharp Katana's, Sakura wished that her daughter used her fists not using those damn Kanata's of hers. After trying to stall her daughter as much as possible, Akahana was finally dressed and bouncing around ready to meet her first team.

They were off, the entire pack was out walking alongside Akahana… the entire village seemed to stop and stare at Sakura's family, but of course Tomi and Akahana were up to no good… starting to growl and snarl at each other in public wasn't exactly thought of as 'normal' in Konoha.

They arrived at the designated meeting area….

Sai was there sitting down and drawing _"Sai!"_ Akahana yelled in delight before running over to him and see what he was drawing, Sakura slowly approached the two. Since Sakura and him were together for quite a while when Akahana was growing up the pair had seemed to develop their own language. "_Hey, Sakura-chan…"_ Sai smiled up at her "_So are you Akahana's team leader?_" Sakura said as she too sneaked a peak of Sai's drawing

"_No, I'm just her team mate. I'm sure Kakashi-senpai and Sasuke are not far away"_ "_What! Kakashi is team leader and what the hell is Sasuke doing out?"_ Sakura was fuming, Kakashi would have full control over her daughter and to make matters worse Sasuke would be joining them.

"_Calm down Sakura, I'm sure Kakashi-senpai will look after her. Sasuke for that matter was let out nearly three years ago, you can trust me when I say he has changed he isn't the boy we knew who was possessed by hatred and revenge"_

Sakura shook her head, she wasn't happy with the arrangement. But she will see Tsunade later about it, for now she had to find the nerve and patience not to punch Kakashi's skull in.

Sakura sat down knowing that neither Kakashi nor Sasuke will be making an appearance for a while

It was nearly half an hour later when Kakashi and Sasuke decided to show up, Akahana wasn't paying attention she was too busy having a full on wrestling war with Tomi. Sakura got off the ground and gave Kakashi and Sasuke a small nod "_if something happens to her, so help me I will castrate all of you_" Sakura said as she began to walk away.

Akahana knew her mother had walked off, but she didn't seem to mind she was busy messing around with Tomi

"_Haruno, get over here_" Kakashi yelled out at her, and before he knew it a large wolf had pinned him down to the ground. "_Haruno, get this dog off me_!" Kakashi yelled at her again.

"_Oki get off him!_" Akahana told her wolf off, Oki got off Kakashi but not before she gave him a fear ravening snarl. Kakashi got up _'why the hell does that keep happening?_' he thought so he summoned his pack…. It didn't go down too well. Before Kakashi could do anything his dogs were pinned down to the ground.

Sai and Sasuke stood back, trying not laugh. This Akahana girl sure had spunk to take on Kakashi and his pack. Kakashi's dogs were no match for his daughter wolves… his dogs were mutts and more like messenger dogs Akahana's wolves were bred for their strength and talent in the battle field, they were a force that he had better be careful around.

"_Down Boys"_ Akahana said as she tried not to smile, Tomi and Oki came and sat by her side. Akahana loved Oki, she was the only female wolf and she had a lovely light blue tattoo along her body. Oki was the alpha wolf she was the mega boss when it came to ordering the others around.

She looked at Kakashi who was dusting himself off "_Sorry..."_ She nervously scratched the back of her head. Sai accidently let out a small cackle, Kakashi turned around and glared at him… Sai shut it instantly.

Kakashi took a step closer to Akahana… he soon found his face in the ground, the large wolf Taxi had tackled him from behind, Sai and Sasuke burst into laughter… Taxi got off Kakashi and walked back over to Akahana "_Sorry… Kakashi-sensei_" she tried to say without smiling.

'bloody hell that's going to hurt later' Kakashi thought as once again he dusted his uniform and removed the dirt smudge on his face _"keep better control of your dogs…Akahana_" he narrowed his eyes at her "

_I do! You are the first person they have ever done this too… they don't seem to like you Kaka-sensei"_ Kakashi and Sai were amazed that Akahana called Kakashi by Sakura's pet name.

"_Have I done something wrong?_" Akahana asked Sai and Kakashi, the two of them shared a quick glance _"never mind, let's see what you have developed Akahana…since last time you beat me_" Sai smiled at Akahana as he walked to the training fields which were only a few metres from where they were.

Kakashi and Sasuke sat down on the small hill to watch the spar, since Sai had given Akahana strict instructions not to use her pack… Kakashi was on edge as they all just seemed to stare at him constantly. The only one that seemed stupid enough to come close to Kakashi was little Tomi, who simply walked past Kakashi and snuggled into Sasuke's lap.

Akahana drew her Katana's ready for Sai's attack…

* * *

><p>Nice Reviews only! xx<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Review! NO FLAMES OR MEAN COMMENTS!

THIS IS MY STORY NOT YOURS!

* * *

><p>The match only took ten minutes for Akahana to come out victorious, Sai picked her up and put her on his shoulders smiling as he was incredibly proud of Akahana and how her skills had vastly improved since last time they had a small match.<p>

Kakashi was astounded at Akahana's talent with the katana and he thought Sai was incredibly lucky to keep his head. Sasuke stood up and cheered or Akahana who simply waved before her wolves came over tackling Sai and Akahana to the ground licking both of them. Akahana's cries of laughter filled the training grounds… Kakashi stood from afar, his daughter was sure the heart of this team her happiness and laughter was contagious affecting Sai and Sasuke which was an incredible miracle that the both of them showed emotion let alone smiling and laughing with the silver haired girl.

"_Akahana…_ "Kakashi seemed lost for words… his daughter had ears but not any old ears…she had somehow wolf ears…and a silver and white tail…and her eyes had changed. This was very confusing to Kakashi he had never seen something like this before not even with Kiba, her eyes make him feel uneasy they went from a emerald green to a blue that was paler than the colour as the sky.

It took a while for Akahana to realise what they were so gobbed smacked about, as little Tomi bit her tail. _"Oops…"_ Akahana said as she closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath and her wolfish traits seemed to disappear.

"_Sorry, that sometimes happens when I get a bit excited…or really hungry"_ Akahana scratched the back of her head nervously "_No wonder you guys smelt really good_" she smiled

"_umm…Akahana, your fangs_" Sai pointed to the large sharp canine teeth slightly sticking out of her mouth, "_don't worry it takes a while for those to disappear_" she said as she shrugged her shoulders smiling as if this sudden transformation was nothing.

"_Akahana does your mother know about this?_" Sasuke bent down next to her to inspect her teeth, he poked her tooth at the slight touch of her tooth it drew blood from his finger. He gave a slight chuckle "_that's what, I call sharp_" Sasuke said holding his finger up showing Sai and Kakashi his bleeding finger.

"_She knows, but she is never around. So I tend to keep it to myself, one time my ears popped out at school… everyone was afraid, they barely come near me… they think my dad was some kind of rabid wolf"_ The guys felt a little sorry for Akahana, they knew how it felt to be left out during their childhood. Kakashi wanted to speak up and say that her father was definatly not a rapid wolf like her class mates think, but he thought that Sakura would probably brake something if he spoke up about that he was Akahana's father.

"Iruka-sensei said that I was the new academy's prodigy" Akahana smiled, she was sure very confident with her own ability's and with her control over her pack.

"Prodigy? Let's see what you make of the test that I gave your mother when she was younger. " Kakashi took out the silver bells from his pocket.

"My mum told me about this test when I was younger!" Akahana giggled in delight as she was doing the exact same test her mother did.

"So then I guess you already know how it works" Kakashi said as he nodded at Sai and Sasuke who walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, this was a test only for Akahana.

Within moments Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Akahana whistled for pack to scout him out, Her tail and ears were back due to the excitement this particular test caused. She drew her weapons as she knew her sensei could be anywhere.

She hoped on Taxis back when the wolves found the scent of her teacher…

He was just standing there… in a small clearing in the forest… reading some kind of orange coloured book.

This was too easy…

Akahana signalled the pack to surround him.

She silently stalked Kakashi watching every little movement he did, searching for one weakness.

For two hours she remained still and silent, the sun was high in the sky and she was only just starting to get impatient.

Her wolves where more than eager to pounce, she gave them the signal just wanting to see just what this famous copy nin has got in store. Taxi pounced on Kakashi from the tree line above… but the body of Kakashi just transformed into a cloud smoke

'A Shadow Clone!' Akahana's eyes widened this was a cruel trick, now Kakashi was probably laughing at her for not picking up such a stupid trap.

Tomi knew better… the copy nin had been sitting behind her, Tomi signalled Oki to help pounce on him…

Kakashi didn't see it coming; he was over confident and was too busy reading the latest copy of his favourite book. Within a split second of hearing some animal behind him, he was pinned to ground by a big white furry creature. Little Tomi took the silver bells that were attached to his belt and gave them to Akahana. Who was over joyed at the pups' bravery to take the bells from Kakashi.

The wolves surrounded Kakashi growling and snapping at him, there weren't many things that would normally unnerve the infamous copy nin… but having being surround by six rather large wolves put a feeling of 'Oh Shit' in his brain. These wolves listened to Akahana without question but these were still wolves and their temper and emotions still controlled their actions.

Sai and Sasuke ran over to Akahana, Sai picked her up in his arms and throw her up in the air "_that was absolutely incredible, your mother would be so proud_" Sai said as Akahana snuggled her head into his chest, Sasuke kissed her on the top of her head "_just like your mother, she also had the talent for tricking her sensei "_ Akahana smiled at Sasuke, she loved nothing better than be referred as almost like her mother. They didn't mind that Akahana's tail and ears had reappeared, she giggled as Sai and Sasuke played with her tail they completely amused by how it was so soft and fluffy.

Kakashi stood from afar watching Sai and Sasuke play with his daughter, but watching her giggle and play games with them struck the jealousy heart string within him. _"Stop messing about all three of you!_" he angrily yelled at his team members, Sai put Akahana back on the ground but he still her hand gently in his, Sasuke held her other hand. They all let out a chuckle as while walking back over to Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke began to swing Akahana; her laughter again filled the training grounds.

But that was a step too far for Kakashi, couldn't they see that Akahana was no longer a child "_I told you to knock it off!"_ he yelled at them again but it was notably aimed at Akahana. Things went quiet and grim quite quickly, Sai and Sasuke let go of Akahana's hands and presented themselves in front of their team leader

"_Akahana, within the last few minutes you have already proved to me that you are not capable to represent Konoha, therefore before tomorrow you will go to Tsunade and to be put back in the academy_." Kakashi folded his arms, and clenched his jaw expecting to see a child in tears.

"_What? I was just having fun sensei_" Akahana said as she let her hair down, Kakashi reminded himself that she might have his silver hair but she had the same personality as her motherwhic he knew all too well: irrational and impatient at times.

"Being a chunnin isn't supposed to be fun, when you are back at the academy you will learn how to conduct yourself properly in a team… not use them for your own amusement"

Akahana wasn't in tears, she looked mad… real mad like I'm-going-to-kill-you mad. "_No, I'm not going back to the academy! You heartless old man!"_ Akahana screamed at Kakashi

"_You will have to drag me to Tsunade, to ever get me back to the academy!"_ her eyes were on fire when she looked at her teacher, but then he just shrugged "_fine have it your way_" he said coldly,

Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and proceeded to drag her in the direction of the Hokage's tower little did he know Akahana wolves had disappeared for a good reason. This argument was going to a memorable one.

"_Kakashi she is only a child_" Sai said as he shoved Kakashi away from Akahana

"_She's not a child any longer, she is a chunin… she must learn to conduct herself properly"_ he said as he went around Sai and grabbed Akahana harshly by her hand continuing to drag his own daughter to the Hokage office.

Akahana was fuming, she felt so angry she was radiating with adrenaline it was almost painful for her…until one last comment by her teacher "_you're starting to annoy me, you're a baby! Grow up!"_

Akahana's nails started to change shape… her arms twisted and stretched. Silver fur grew out of Akahana's skin, Sai and Sasuke watched in horror when they heard Akahana's bones snap and change shape.

Whatever Akahana was now… she definitely wasn't human, Sai heard Sasuke mutter 'Animagi's' Kakashi must've been in one hell of a mood not noticing that he was dragging a a wolf twice his size by a silver paw.

But he did notice that Akahana got about a million times heavier… but his rational side of his brain just thought it was an attempt to get out of his grasp.

"_Kakashi-senpai… I think you should let her go_!" Sai said as he was trying to drop the hint that Akahana was no longer Akahana

"_Oh shut it Sai, she has to learn!-" "-He's not joking Kakashi-sensei you should really let her go"_ Sasuke said but again Kakashi just ignored them.

Akahana's wolves appeared on the roofs that surrounded the small street that Kakashi was proceeding to drag Akahana down.

The villagers in the Konoha street saw what was going on, they fled into nearby shelters and shops… still Kakashi didn't pay attention. His logical brain was taken over by the swell of different emotions he felt being so close to his daughter.

Akahana's loss of her temper unleashed something that her grandpa warned about when she was younger. She was a wolf, a ability hidden within her bloodline… she was just over the size of Kakashi at least standing 7ft tall. She was stronger, faster and greatly more intelligent than her wolves and probably the man that was proceeding to ignore her and dragged her by her paw.

Sai and Sasuke signalled everyone to leave the streets, Sai sent a messenger to Tsunade and Sakura to get down here now. This was truly something that was out of Sai's and Sasuke's depth.

Akahana couldn't control her temper, she felt like she was on fire… the anger she felt was something she had never even thought of. The adrenaline racing through her body told her to attack, bite… ripe that man to shreds… it was too much.

Akahana couldn't control herself, her anger had consumed her… and Kakashi had yet to notice what she had just transformed into. This was the perfect chance to get him back for the mean things he had said to her. She snarled before lunging for his neck; she got him… she threw him into the nearby store wall. Kakashi quickly jumped back up…to identity his attacker.

He recognised the feathers that were clipped to the wolf's ear… 'Akahana?'

Kakashi took up his defensive position, the silver wolf barked variously at Kakashi. He knew that he would have to avoid being eaten at all cost as the teeth the wolf possessed looked too sharp for Kakashi's own liking.

Akahana lunged for her father, but he quickly jumped out of the only just dodge her jaw crushing blow. Akahana smacked Kakashi with her tail into a wall once again, she was to quick and agile for him.

Akahana jumped for him again and again but she only just kept missing him, soon the whole street looked like a war zone.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the street staring at the wolf directly in its pale blue eyes…

"Akahana if your in there, stop this at once! Don't make me fight you" Kakashi said, but before he could finish Akahana's wolves that were watching started to growl and snarl at him, as did the giant beast in front of him.

But then Kakashi lost his focus, as he felt a familiar pink haired woman running down the street behind him. He turned to warn her, to run and find Tsunade and the Anbu….

But then he received a bone crushing bite from the wolf, Kakashi's cries of pain echoed through the street. Sai stopped Sakura from running into help him.

Sakura watched in horror as the wolf mauled Kakashi, Blood spattered everywhere but Kakashi's groans could still be heard as he attempted to stab the wolf with the few kunai he possessed in his pockets. But nothing.., the wolf's fur was too thick he probably only managed to scratch beast.

Akahana grabbed Kakashi by his leg severing her teeth into his flesh only just missing the main artery's in his leg, as she grabbed him she shook him violently before proceeding to again throw him towards Sakura and Sai who were still looking horrified.

Kakashi hit the ground with a thud, he did not move. Sakura ran over to him ignoring Sai and Sasuke's pleas for her to remain where she was.

The wolf saw that someone else was by its meal, Akahana charged at her mother attempting to scare her off. But she still did not move. Akahana circled her mother snarling and snapping at her to get her away from Kakashi.

Sakura kept one eye on the wolf that was circling her but her priority was to make sure Kakashi was alive… his body was shredded… bits of flesh were taking out in chunks, he looked like he had been dipped in a shark pool. Sakura flowed chakra to her hands to see if there was still any signs of life…

Akahana knew what her mother was doing, letting her heal her food was not on Akahana's agenda. She tackled her mother pinning her to the ground, Akahana was so angry she could see the tears of pain Sakura had in her eyes she picked her mother up gently enough not to harshly cut her with her teeath but not gentl enough to let her slip from her grasp. Akahana threw Sakura in Sai's direction purposely knowing that Sai would catch her, which he did.

Akahana's focus again turned to the mangled body of her teacher lying in the middle of street.

She savereaged his body being more violent and aggressive, if Kakashi was alive he was certainly going to be dead very soon

Akahana's pure silver fur was spattered in Kakashi's blood, his blood dripped freely from her mouth. Sai and Sasuke decide to finally intervene spotting that the famous copy nin had run outta luck as they both jumped in front of her.

The beast viciously growled at them as if the wolf was protecting its food from them.

"_Akahana No! Drop him, do not kill him!"_ Sai's pleading yells went unnoticed to the monster in front of him. Akahana just continued to play and chew on Kakashi's body,

"_forget it Sai, that isn't Akahana that's something else entirely…_" Sasuke gave the commands clearly to Sai, who nodded and with a few hand signals Tsunade with about thirty Anbu operatives were surrounding the silver wolf.

"_What the hell is going on! And what the hell is that thing!"_ Tsunade yelled at Sai and Sasuke. But Sakura jumped in before they could answer "_That's Akahana…_" She said quietly as she only realised a few moments before.

"_How is that 'monster' little Akahana_!" Tsunade yelled at Sakura

"_I don't know, I have never seen her gone this far into the transformation normally it's just a tail and ears and she looks quite cute. I don't know how she has turned into this, all I know is I am the only one to get her to stop_" Sakura said as she unsheathed her katana, Tsunade nodded in undestandment, if anyone had to take this thing down Sakura was the only one to do it.. Tsunade gave the orders for everyone to back off.

Sakura wasn't going to kill it, she didn't want to murder her own daughter… but she did have an idea.

Sakura approached the wolf with extreme caution, it may have been her daughter but she wasn't stupid enough to let the wolf to have advantage.

"_Akahana drop him now! You don't want his blood on your hands_" Sakura said as she dropped her Katana in front of the wolf. As soon as she dropped her katana Akahana dropped Kakashi from her jaws and walked over to her mother steeping on Kakashi purposely and kicking him with her back leg…

The wolf sat down in front of Sakura, even though the wolf was at least 7ft tall Sakura was not fazed. "_Calm Hana, remember to breath slow your thoughts and your heartbeat_" Sakura said softly to her daughter, the wolf closed her eyes and seemed to be focusing. Within moments Akahana's body started to creak and brake, before long Akahana was back to her cute and bubbly self. Akahana was on the ground heavily breathing still covered in blood.

"_I'm sorry mum, I couldn't help it. I was just so angry_" Akahana began to cry and her mum came to scooped her up in her arms.

Sai and Sasuke went over and fetched Kakashi's mangled body, Kakashi let out a small moan.. he was alive but only just. Tsunade came over and gave him a look over and gave Sai instructions to take Kakashi to the hospital

lastly she came over to inspect Akahana with Anbu surrounding them she was confident Akahana wouldn't do anything. "_After you take Akahana to the hospital, we all need to talk. I will not want this incident happening again… especially if Akahana just used one of the most powerful nins as a chew toy"_ Sakura and Akahana nodded in agreement that something needed to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEW! please?

NO FLAMES...

* * *

><p>The entire first floor was concealed off at the hospital; Akahana was given orders to remain on a bed. But it wasn't as if she had a choice, her arms were bound by chains to the wall with five anbu on constant patrol around, and her escape was at the time highly unlikely.<p>

Sakura waited sitting on the bed with her daughter, neither of them spoke to one another. The shock of what happened still fresh in their mind, the blood covering most of Akahana was unnerving at the sight of it… what was almost vomit worthy was the Akahana kept pulling bits of flesh from her teeth flicking it away as if it was a piece of left over lamb from dinner.

Tsunade was pacing out in the corridor; the elders would be wanting to involve themselves at any given time. Konoha already had the nine tail fox, the people would be furious if they learnt they were harbouring a ticking time bomb.

Tsunade didn't even know what the hell Akahana was… sure there were whispers about the Hatake bloodline… but Kakashi wasn't a pathologically insane wolf and Tsunade was certain the his Father Sakumo was not a wolf like Akahana… intensive research and investigation must be done before Tsunade decides to do anything.

Tsunade looked into the room, she missed having Sakura to teach and having her around the office… where was the sixteen year old sweetheart when you needed one? Tsunade had felt guilt since Sakura was given her first mission to preserve certain bloodlines within but only now as she looked at the two looking at each other she felt regret. Konoha stole Sakura's childhood and now Konoha's laws will steal Akahana's childhood.

Ino came in on orders from the Hokage to heal any injuries Akahana might have received, but first Ino gave Sakura a long and much wanted comforting hug then she went over to Akahana making sure she took notes of everything… but there was nothing. Akahana wasn't harmed in the slightest; all the blood that she was covered in was confirmed as belonging to Kakashi.

"_You don't get that every day..."_ Ino raised her eyebrow at a small mark on Akahana. Sakura looked at it as well… Akahana had never had that mark on her shoulder before, Sakura should know as she knew her daughter like the back of her hand. The mark on Akahana reminded Sakura of Sasuke's curse mark but his was only simple… looking as this curse Sakura knew it was old, this type of curse mark was no longer used throughout the other countries so far as she knew.

Kakashi awoke to loud beeping and all sorts of people scurrying around him, he felt numb and cold. He was able to tilt his head to look down what the people were doing to him, he saw the dozens of stitched up wounds and some still not quite stitched up. Kakashi tried to focus but all he could see was nothing but the snarling beast tearing into him… but his body started to convulse back into life…

Kakashi sat up quickly causing everyone to gasp.

"_Kakashi you need to remain still! You bones haven't been set yet if you move you risk everything"_ one of the nurses yelled at him. He lied back down gently as he was pretty sure if was this painful to lie down as he imagined getting up and walking was highly doubtful.

Sakura left Akahana with Ino and the few anbu guards as they seemed to be having fun playing some sort of card game that she didn't understand. Sakura wondered through to the emergency wing where she knew Kakashi would be.

She looked on from a distance; her eyes thoroughly inspected the damage that crippled his body. Kakashi was a very lucky man that he was still in one piece. Sakura couldn't believe what Akahana had been able to do to him… why didn't he fight back?

Kakashi saw Sakura from his ER room, her face pale and she looked like she was about to be sick. But by the time she managed to get up, she was gone.

Sakura went back to see how Akahana was fairing with Ino, she entered the room to find Ino slightly shaking with nervousness… Akahana's teeth, tail and ears were back. _"I'll take her home now Ino_" she gave her friend a comforting smile before taking Akahana's hand and leaving the room.

Kakashi saw them leaving…

So he sneaked around them to cut them off before they left the hospital.

Just before Sakura exited the main door Kakashi jumped in front giving Sakura a small heart attack.

"_Kakashi what on earth are you doing out of bed!"_ Sakura hoped her raised voice would be more than enough to get him back in bed.

"_I needed to see if you and Akahana were alright…"_ Kakashi sounded out of breathe and looked like he was on the verge of collapse. Akahana smelt Kakashi's wounds… she decided to back away as she was kind of hungry and she had already mauled him today.

Sakura felt her hand drop to her side as Akahana distanced herself from Kakashi _"We are fine Kakashi… please go back in before you kill yourself"_

Sakura hadn't noticed how late it was until she noticed the sun had just set over the hills in the distance. Kakashi walked slightly closer to Sakura, he could see she was emotionally upset and physically drained out of all her energy.

Sakura didn't care that he was out of bounds in public, she just went to him. Kakashi embraced her amorously it felt nice to have her in his arms, he ran his fingers through her pink hair and kissed ever so tenderly.

Akahana just watched on… what was her mother doing with her sensei? This was weird.

Sakura began to cry in Kakashi's arms "_I thought you were dead_" she quietly sobbed into his vest. Kakashi pulled her into him tighter as she sobbed,

"_Everything will be fine now, you watch… Tsunade will find a way to sort if this entire mess out_" he said before kissed her again "_I made a promise to you that I will always keep you safe…"_

"_I better get home…"_ Sakura said as Kakashi wiped away the remaining tears falling down her cheek she gently removed herself from his arms and picks up Akahana and walks away without looking at Kakashi who just remains there standing on the street.

Kakashi didn't want to leave Sakura alone with Akahana, that girl was just as untamed as the wild animals in the forest. Since he didn't live that far from the hospital he knew he could go home and get changed and still be at Sakura's house before she actually got there herself.

So Kakashi walked off, hands in pockets and head down in deep thought to what he will say to Sakura when she finds him sitting on her couch.

On Sakura's walk home she studied her daughters movements; this had been the longest time she was aware of that Akahana's tail, ears, eyes and teeth were showing. Something had upset her for to keep going like this…

"_What's wrong Hana_" Sakura put Akahana down so she would walk on her own, Akahana looked away, something was up.

"_If you don't tell me, it's going to fester and rot your brain_" Sakura smirked as her daughter gave her a horrified look.

"_I…I d- I don't understand"_ she stuttered

"_What don't you understand?"_

"_You and Sensei_…" Akahana said as she shoved her hand in her skirt pockets, while Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably as they continued to walk.

"_Umm…"_ Sakura could feel Akahana looking at her for an answer "_It's complicated honey, he is just someone special in my life… for good and bad he is someone special to you to_"

Akahana gripped on to her mother's hand and snuggled into her side "_I love you mum"_

Sakura was so glad to be home, even though her entire lounge had been taking over by the Akahana's pet wolves who were fast asleep. Sakura sent Akahana to her room and get ready for bed as Sakura was sure by the crack of dawn Tsunade would probably hold a meeting expecting Akahana to be well rested.

It didn't take much for Akahana to fall asleep, all Sakura had to do was to somehow mauver through to Tomi and grab him so that he would sleep with Akahana, he was her teddy wether he liked it or not.

Sakura went her bedroom… she walked in without putting the lights on and proceeded to undress her self

"_You know this is how most hot girls die in horror movies_" Sakura jumped as she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"_You know breaking and entering is a crime in Konoha_" Sakura sighed, it was only Kakashi she didn't know how he got through the wolves in the other room. But he made an effort so he must be here for a reason.

"_So Kakashi what brings you to this neck of the woods, I thought I told you to leave me alone" _Sakura still continued to get undressed… causing Kakashi to slightly delay his reply as he was distracted by other means.

"_I know… I just wanted to make sure you were safe_" his voice was placid so Sakura knew it was a genuine answer as he rarely ever spoke in a placid tongue.

"_You shouldn't be here…"_ Sakura was going to say something else but she didn't realise that Kakashi was standing so close she could feel his body heat slowly warming her back.

"_Do you want me to go?"_ his breather felt so cool against her neck it sent tingles down her spine, Sakura didn't know how to answer her feelings of hate and lust towards Kakashi were equal.

"_You were so cruel… you went against your word, you left me here by myself_." Sakura felt anger coming through her voice although she didn't feel angry, she was just remembering those angry and hurt feelings when he first took off.

"_Having a baby that was not conceived out of love was still so wrong in my mind, I wasn't ready for it. So I thought it would be best if I just disappeared"_

"_What you thought best nearly destroyed me… there's nothing worse than being sixteen, alone and pregnant"_

"_Sakura… I'm sorry; I know I should've stuck around. If I had known you were alone I would've come back, I didn't realise that your parents would've abandoned you like that_" Kakashi's arms gently went around Sakura's waist slightly pulling her into him. Kakashi's cologne filled Sakura's nose, he smelt so good it made Sakura weak at her knees.

"_My parents packed up and left the moment they knew I was pregnant… I tried to explain to them that I wasn't allowed to explain, but they didn't believe me_." Sakura rested her head on his shoulder as she leaned back into him. This felt so comfortable within her heart she felt like she would weaken at the knees at any moment and collapse at any small act of affection from Kakashi.

"_Again if I had known, I would've come straight back"_

His kiss ran down the back of Sakura's neck, Kakashi could feel Sakura beginning to relax in his arms. But then all of a sudden Sakura pushed away.

"_You should leave Kakashi… I'm sure there are many girls you could be attending to"_ Sakura looked him with this certain look, she reminded Kakashi of a wounded tiger… even more deadly when approached but yet her face had this sultry look… no wonder woman were confusing as this was sending Kakashi more than one message.

"_Do you truly want me to go?"_ he asked as he approached Sakura's window which was how he got in her bedroom undetected in the first place.

"_I want you… to leave me alone; I learnt I can do this without you. So go."_ Sakura held her arm up pointing at the window within moments Kakashi was gone and she was left alone in her bedroom alone.

Sakura jumped into the shower before heading to bed but as she tried to sleep she felt that something was different with her body, being a medic and have had a previous pregnancy she moved her hand down to her abdomen finding a small flicker a chakra…

She was pregnant.

Nearly two weeks and not one word from the Hokage, Sakaura was beginning to worry either Tsunade had been a two week drinking binge or she had been doing research on this curse… and kept coming to a dead end.

But Tuesday morning something felt a little odd.

The morning came too quickly in Sakura's mind; the sunlight was too bright so she covered herself with the bed covers hoping to get another well-deserved five minutes of undisturbed peace.

But no…

"_Sakura-senpai, the Hokage has called for you and your daughter dis-morning. She expects your presence in twenty minutes"_ the masked figure said informatively

Sakura groaned "_Fine, Tell Lady Tsunade that we will both be there_" The masked figure disappeared, Sakura chuckled she should've made a bet with herself that the Hokage would've called her first thing in the morning.

Sakura got dressed; she decided she would wear her anbu uniform as she would have to tell the Hokage the mission for her to become pregnant was a success. No matter how many times Sakura had looked at herself in the mirror with her anbu uniform on, she was still stunned how she looked in it… she looked drop dead amazing in her uniform.

She went to gently wake Akahana and get her dressed; her daughter had the same trait as her… defiantly not a morning person. All she did was groan and complain on their trip to the Hokage building… Sakura just ignored her as she was already thinking that she would not only have to look after Akahana but the new baby in about nine months' time, she was doomed.

Sakura waited outside the Hokage's office she was feeling quite impatient as she would never have had to wait if she was still the Hokage's apprentice. Akahana sat there in silence staring out into no here, she knew why she was here this was about her and what happened last night.

Shishou watched Sakura and Akahana from her desk, she felt sorry for Sakura. Everybody felt for Sakura who knew how Akahana came about, for too long shishou had watched Sakura bring up Akahana with horrific public scrutiny and having the father absent had truly broken Sakura in the early years of motherhood. But now Sakura looked better, she looked livelier than what she used to and also was more comfortable with the rest of Konoha.

Tsunade came out waving for Sakura to come in with Akahana. As soon as Sakura and Akahana walked through to her office, the doors slammed and locked behind them. Kakashi was sitting in the corner not even noticing that the doors had just deadlocked themselves, Little Akahana grabbed onto her mother's shirt. She didn't like what was going on.

"_What is going on Lady Tsunade?"_ Sakura asked as she picked up frighted Akahana in her arms. She saw Kakashi sitting in the corner reading that porn book of his.

Tsunade sat down on the chair and sighed as she looked up Akahana who was petrified, Tsunade quickly wrote something on piece of paper and sent it off with a messenger.

"_Answer me Lady Tsunade_!" Sakura growled at the Hokage, she didn't like the feeling of being locked in here let alone locked in any room with Kakashi.

Within moments four elders appeared… this wasn't a meeting, this was a intervention and Akahana was the one intervening and must be taken away.

"_We all here are aware of the power Akahana shares, it is invested in me by the people of Konoha that their safety comes first above all else_" Tsunade stood up nodding to the elders who then approached Akahana and Sakura.

"_Kakashi, restrain Sakura_" the second elder said, Kakashi didn't have a choice this was a direct order from an elder. Sakura held onto Akahana it they would have to get a crowbar to get Akahana out of her hands, Kakashi knew better than just to approach Sakura when she was being irrational and was showing the signs that her temper may blow at any given time.

"_Sakura give Akahana to them, I promise that nothing will harm her"_ Kakashi was going to say something else but Sakura had drawn her Katana and was pointing directly at him.

"_No one touches my child_!" Sakura spat at him.

Tsunade has had enough of this she walked towards Sakura with her arms out "Give me the child Sakura" her tone of voice made Sakura's blood boil, she might've have been the Hokage but she had no direct right to tell what Sakura should do. But all in this anger towards the Hokage, Sakura didn't notice that Kakashi had sneaked behind her.

Sakura turned around to threaten him again with her Katana but doing so turned her back towards that Hokage, Tsunade just simply plucked Akahana from Sakura's arms.

Kakashi restrained Sakura by tying her hands behind her back with his chakra chains making sure that Sakura couldn't use those fists of hers to cause any damage, he wrapped his arms around her in a brace against him.

Akahana remained silent in all of this confusion_,_ she saw how upset her mother was and how her sensei was restraining her. Tsunade told Akahana to behave and placed her in the middle of the room… within moments a chakra seal appeared below Akahana. Sakura watched on in distraught she knew that chakra sign, she had seen it when Naruto had gotten out of control and lost the power over the kyubbi. It was in a sense a prison cell, nothing can get in and nothing can get out.

The elders gathered around the circle along with Tsunade they each started to chant…

Kakashi had never heard this chant but he was barely paying attention it was taking all of his strength just to hold Sakura still.

Sakura temper had gone into over drive she knew this chant she had seen it in a history book when she was researching on curses.

"_NO_! " Sakura screamed in anguish _"she is only a child, this will Kill her!" _Sakura managed to wriggle out a kunai and stab Kakashi with it so hard she felt it hit his thigh bone. 'Son of a bitch' Kakashi thought as he pulled the kunai out quickly and trying to restrain Sakura.

He grabbed her hand "_Sakura please, do not disturb them_" She stopped moving but not because she felt Kakashi's warm hand on her wrist, an intense pain shot her in her abdomen. Sakura fell on her knees it was that painful. Sakura sharply gasped in pain, but this type of pain she had never experienced before she collapsed on the ground.

Kakashi still held her wrist firmly he watched on in panic as Sakura collapsed on the ground. This was real Sakura wouldn't do this to distract Tsunade from her work, she honestly needed help.

"_Tsunade!"_ Kakashi yelled out, Tsunade turned away from the circle and saw Sakura lying on her office floor.

"_Hatake, what did you do_!" Tsunade said as she casually inspected the situation. Tsunade felt irritated being disturbed from the chant gave her a large headache even worse than the unthinkable hangover she had last time she went to bet on some horses.

The chant had activated the seal… Akahana's cries of pain echoed throughout the office, her cries could've been heard by anyone within a couple of kilometres of the Hokage tower. Kakashi felt guttered this was defiantly the worst day in a long time by his side was the collapsed figure of a girl he cared greatly about and in front of him was his daughter screaming in pain as the elders attempted to remove the curse.

Tsunade pulsed some chakra through Sakura's body, she nodded to Kakashi to pick her up and make her stand on her feet. Sakura felt dizzy and there was a immense pain in her lower abdomen, she grabbed a hold of Kakashi's arm to steady herself. Kakashi knowingly put his arm around Sakura's waist to prevent her from falling back.

Tsunade went back to the circle to watch the curse being removed as if Sakura was nothing to her at all but just another human incubator.

That's when Sakura felt it… hot liquid running down her inner thigh and down the rest of her leg.

"_no..no..no this cannot be happening, not now…"_ Sakura breathlessly said as she looked down at the ground and saw more blood by her feet. Kakashi felt Sakura's body go rigid he looked down to see what she was looking at.

Blood.

He heard her say _"Kakashi…the baby_…" Kakashi's eyes widened he knew what was happening, Sakura needed urgent attention immediately.

"_Tsunade!"_ the urgency in Kakashi's call made Tsunade realise that something was truly wrong.

She looked over her shoulder to see Sakura's ridged body white as a sheet with blood making its way down her leg. "_Lady Tsunade! There's something wrong with Sakura's baby" 'Shit!'_ Tsunade thought, she didn't even know Sakura was pregnant and she was the first to know. Tsunade scurried over in panic to the pink haired medic she had known since she was thirteen.

Tsunade ordered Kakashi to lie Sakura down on the floor; he knelt behind Sakura watching Tsunade as she ripped open Sakura's uniform to find her womb. Kakashi gently stroked her hair as he saw tears fall from Sakura's cheek hit the ground.

Akahana saw what was happening, but the elders were too strong for her there chakra was burning every inch of her inside and out. She felt like she was on the verge of passing out but yet nothing happened, she desperately wanted to be by her mother's side. How dare they keep her from seeing her mother, she wanted out of this enclosure.

With every moment that passed anger and hatred consumed Akahana.

Tsunade forced chakra into Sakura's womb, Sakura wailed in pain Tsunade was causing. The elders looked over their shoulders to see the young medic on the ground.

"_Forget it Hokage, the child within her is dead"_ finally the fourth elder spoke up as he powerfully increased his chakra flow into the Akahana's enclosure.

Akahana began to twist and warp, her bones creaked and broke. Silver fur replaced skin… soon she was no longer the little scared girl she was the wolf once more.

Tsunade's office was not big enough the wolf broke the ceiling, its long sliver tail hang out the window of the tower.

"_That seal better hold_!" Tsunade yelled at the four old men desperately trying to tie the wolf down to the floor with chakra chains.

"_Sakura I need you to calm down…_" Kakashi whispered into her ear "Don't fight" Kakashi grabbed her hand and held it firmly.

Minutes passed all Kakashi could hear were Sakura's sobs of pain and the wolf trying desperately to get out of its enclosure. Tsunade hadn't said anything or even moved her hands she was concentrating so deeply Kakashi was sure if the wolf broke free she wouldn't notice.

"_There!_" Tsunade said in triumph "_The twins are safe"_ Sakura let out a small whimper, Tsunade took that as a thank you. Kakashi gently picked Sakura up in his arms, not caring that he was covered in blood from only god knows where.

He knew taking her home would break her heart leaving Akahana behind so he gently lied her down on the Hokage's couch in the corner of the office. He stayed beside her still not letting go of her hand; he could see Sakura drift in and out of conciseness it woke take long for her to fall to sleep.

Akahana saw her mother in the corner; she managed to catch an elder of guard and flung the chakra chain off. She broke the chakra cell and dragged all three remaining elders towards the other side of the office which now looked more like a war zone.

"_I have had enough_!" Tsunade yelled at the hopeless elders who were still dumbfounded that the beast had escaped their chakra chains. With a few hand signals Tsunade's gigantic slug appeared outside the Hokage's tower.

It reached in and grabbed Akahana and pulled her out from the office out into public eye, Akahana ceased fighting there was no way in hell that she would take on such a large slug. Not yet anyways.

"_Good puppy dog_" the slug smiled.

Akahana was tied and bound so she couldn't escape no matter how much she thrashed and snarled at her captures, She was taken down into the base of the Hokage mountain where Naruto was held if the kyubbi was acting up.

While Kakashi took Sakura home, he knew that she will be pretty pissed once she gets well but he thought it would be best if Sakura had some time to herself to relax, she already had a close call with the surprising pregnancy so she had better take it easy than trying to free the wolf.

Akahana was put in a large cavern under the mountain; a dozen anbu guards surrounded her even though the elders had still had her legs bound together.

"_Let me go!"_ she spat at the elders "_I want to see my mum, I must see my mum_" the elders were taken back by the wolfs anger towards them, every time they got close to her she would attempt to bite them.

"_I think we need a muzzle_…" one of the anbu officers said, the elders when into a discussion and it was agreed a few moments later that the wolf was needing a muzzle so that the elders could further work on Akahana.

It didn't take long for the anbu guards to make a steel muzzle for the beast; the elders used the very last of their spare energy to pin down the wolf so the anbu officers could get the muzzle on it.

Akahana didn't like what they put on, she tossed and thrashed about pawing at the contraption keeping her mouth shut.

"_you have no power here young one"_ the most powerful elder spoke up as Akahana began to calm down as she realised she wouldn't be able to get out.

Akahana sat and sounded a low growl as he approached her, the elder placed his hand on the beasts paw taking in how big the wolf was when it was calm and still.

"_You're a very pretty wo_lf" the elder winked, Akahana flattened her ears in disgust and sneered at the elder who was still walking around her, he was old and icky how dare he call her pretty she could tear him limb from limb if they took of this thing surrounding her mouth.

"_Noboru-sama what is your opinion of the child_?" another of the elders called out; obviously this Noboru was in charge of everything. Noboru forced Akahana down to the ground like a trained circus animal.

"_My opinion is that this child cannot control this animal, her emotions get the better of her which we all know will lead to her destruction if she becomes emotional at the wrong time… Where is the other wolf we found?"_ Akahana's ears pricked up, what did he mean other wolf? She heard rustling of steel chains out in the distance of the cavern. Akahana could smell the other wolfs musky smell and could see the wolves sky blue eyes in the darkness.

She could hear the whips crack and the animal cower in pain, the other wolf was a prisoner down here in the darkness. As soon as the wolf was in eyesight Akahana saw the large platinum collar the wolf was wearing covered in symbols that she didn't recognise, he was being led by a massive ugly man who looked more like a boulder with limbs.

"_We found him yesterday snooping around the forest"_ the boulder looking man called out, the elders' released the chakra chains on Akahana. But she was too weak to get up; those chains were nasty and cruel. But she did manage to tilt her head to look at the other wolf only a few metres away from her.

The large male wolf saw the young wolf on the ground looking up at him; he ignored her and kept looking ahead at the elders who were inspecting him from a distance.

"_Sit down ya' beast_!" his handler yelled at him and threatened him with the whip, the wolf sat down immediately.

"_Lie down_!" again his handler treated him like a trained domestic pet, but the wolf had no choice he was stuck down here wether he liked it or not.

"_Well done master Koru, it looks like these wolves can be tamed_" Noboru clapped at the handlers achievement to make the wolf obedient like any other dog someone might have at home.

"_Aye, he is a magnificent beast_" Koru patted the male wolf sarcastically. "_Now what is the wee one doing here?_" he pointed at Akahana who was lying on the ground.

"_It's a new pet for you, she's quite young, only eight. But she's even more wild and temperamental than your other pet_" Noboru grabbed the whip from Koru's hand.

Akahana saw him approach her with the whip, but she couldn't get up. He lifted his arm to strike her with the whip.

"_Get up pup! Or else he will beat you till you are no better than the food you eat!"_ the other wolf said to Akahana, who was listening but she still didn't have the strength to get up from the cavern floor.

The whip struck Akahana on her hip, she let at a small grunt before staggering to her feet. Akahana still was bewildered usually by now she would go back to herself, she ached all over she just wanted to see her mum.

Two anbu approached Noboru with a large platinum collar… this was going to be Akahana's collar, this collar would mark her as a wolf… and prevent her from changing back.

Akahana went to run.

But a thick metal chain wrapped her back leg and pulled her back, the anbu clipped on the collar with ease.

Akahana howled on pain, the collar was burning! Burning into her skin, she could feel some kind of energy enter her body.

"_There it's done, about time we had a female… perhaps she could bring order to the other mutts down the back_" Noboru waved off the handler who took the whip back and grabbed the chain that was around Akahana's neck and attached it to her collar.

"_C'mon missy lets go meet the family_" Koru said as he dragged Akahana by her collar to the deeper darker part of the ginormous cavern.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf Traits chapter Six

(five months later)

Sakura hadn't heard from the Hokage for nearly five months, since the day they took Akahana from her. Not even a whisper of Akahana's whereabouts were surfacing, Sakura feared at the silence of her daughters whereabouts either the elders killed her that day… or there was some kind of hushed up procedure going on like her daughter was locked away in a cell and they had thrown away the key.

But its not like Sakura could do anything, she was constantly under watch by others. The Hokage thought she was a risk to herself and the unborn twins and she did have the right to think that. Taking Akahana away tore a hole in Sakura's heart, anger and hatred towards everyone filled the hole. Sakura didn't get out of bed most days, she had no reason to. Akahana's wolves weren't even around… Sakura hadn't seen them since the morning they took her away.

Sakura might have been nearly six months pregnant but she was dreadfully underweight, not to the point that it endangered the babies' health but it was pretty damn close. When she went out she would always have to buy new clothes to fit her… she had never been this skinny before in her entire life.

Kakashi tried desperately to help Sakura and comfort her, but every time he showed up all she would do was threaten him and work herself up so badly she would almost pass out. They had lost their daughter to Konoha law… All Kakashi could do was when Sakura was asleep was sneak into her kitchen and fill it up just so Sakura had something to eat… as she hasn't left her apartment in just over a week. Every now and then when he felt truly sad he would sit on the end of her bed and watch her sleep, he wanted Sakura to smile and to be happy again not lie around waiting for her daughter to return home.

In the Darkness of the cavern Akahana was eating with the rest of the wolves, all up there were another six wolves just like her. The first wolf she had met was Bishamon, he was a very old wolf… he had even managed to escape a few times, he looked after the two youngest wolves which were Akahana and a friend that she thought she would never see again… Takeo. The other four wolves Akahana didn't really pay attention to, as Koru described them as 'tamed' they were the ones that came at every beck and call of his. Akahana and Takeo were deemed as the trouble makers… Akahana still had to keep her muzzle on, Koru only ever loosened it when food was about to come as last time three anbu guards thought Akahana might behave herself… how wrong they were, all three of them became food with minutes of taking her muzzle on so from then on it stayed on. None of the other wolves had to keep the muzzles on as the elders knew they weren't dumb enough to bite or rip to shreds an anbu officer.

But Akahana's temper had its firm grasp over her thoughts, every time Koru had tried to train her she would fight back… always winning against the ugly fat man. So eventually with the first three months Koru gave up and Akahana was just left alone.

"_Oi, Akahana get your butt over here" _the brown wolf named Kenji called out, Akahana did as she was told as Kenji was a lot bigger than she was and out of respect she learnt to obey him.

"_What do you want Kenji?_" she said as she sat near the wolf.

"_I have a plan-" "you always have a plan… and it never works_" Akahana did love to point out at every turn that all of Kenji's previous plans had always lead to disaster for the rest of the group.

"_What if I can guarantee your freedom?" Koji said slyly_

"_Well spit it out already_" Akahana was a very impatient little girl, she wanted to know the plan the moment you mention the word 'plan'

"_It's simple really I feel a little bit dim for not thinking of it before… anyways to put it simple, you have to… die?"_ Akahana let a small snarl out as Koji seemed to show a small smirk when he mentioned the word 'die'

"_Die? I want out of this prison, not out of my life_" Akahana said as she began to walk away from the crazed wolf.

"_I don't literally mean die… more like lie still for a period of time so the guards open the gate… that's when the rest of us will pounce from the darkness_" koji snuggled against Akahana's shoulder as he walked in step with her.

"_Sounds good to me_" she smirked as the two went to find the others to fill them in on the plan.

Sakura was still asleep when Naruto came to visit but Kakashi didn't want to disturb her so he answered the door himself.

"_Sensei? What are you doing here_?" Naruto asked, Kakashi was sure that Naruto was thinking it was quite suss opening Sakura's door especially in the morning. It probably wasn't helping as Kakashi wasn't wearing a shirt and looked like he had just woken up.

"_I'm looking after Sakura… she isn't well"_

"_What do you mean?"_ Naruto glared at Kakashi in accusation that Kakashi had done something to hurt Sakura.

"_The Hokage took Akahana away…"_ Kakashi said quietly as they were still in the frame of the front door and thought it might Sakura if someone hears that Akahana was taken away.

"_What_!" Naruto yelled, he was going to continue to scream blue murder but Kakashi quickly covered Naruto's mouth with his hand to signal him to shut up.

"_Have you not heard what has been happening_?" Kakashi asked.

"_umm…no.. Anbu? Remember I don't have time to pay attention, I'm too busy killing people_" Naruto laughed "_But I did notice a giant hole in the Hokage's building a couple of months ago"_

"_That was Akahana…_" Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head.

"_Oh, that's nice. Why_?" Kakashi was surprised at Naruto, as in any other situation he would've gone nuts if he found anything had gone wrong in Konoha.

"_I…um… Akahana has this… demon/curse_" Kakashi had no idea what exactly to say to Naruto, this has never happened in Konoha as far as he knew so it didn't have a name, so demon did do Akahana's curse justice as it did turn her from a bubbly eight year old to a man eating carnivore.

"_So why did the Hokage take her away, I'm sure an eight year old cannot do a lot of damage… I mean the Kyubi within me was little trouble to me when I was that young_" Naruto entered Sakura's apartment noticing that Sakura hadn't obviously been around as usually she would've had medic scrolls scattered all over the floor.

Kakashi offered Naruto the couch so they may continue talking.

"_But you have to understand that demon that processes my...- I mean Sakura's daughter is completely out of control, this beast is controlled by Akahana's anger and frustration_" Kakashi being shirtless pointed out the scars on his neck and collarbone.

Naruto's jaw dropped in amazement "_How big is this demon? Those don't look like any bite marks I know"_

"_The demon takes shape of a wolf, but not any old wolf. A wolf that has fur of silver and that is monstrous in size"_

"_Err… How big?_

"_Close to eight feet_" Kakashi remembered seeing the shadow behind him before the searing pain as the beast attacked him.

"_That's pretty impressive… I'm sure Akahana still has a lot of growing to do_" Naruto smiled to try to lighten the mood. "_Do have any photos or pictures of this wolf?"_

"_No… I was busy being eaten_" Kakashi made a joke of it as he chuckled at the disbelieving memory that he didn't realise that he was dragging a wolf along the streets not his daughter.

"_What about her father_?" Naruto asked and that was Kakashi's queue to check on Sakura, leaving Naruto without answer sitting on the lounge by himself.

Kakashi quietly entered Sakura's room she was still in bed, the food on her tableside left uneaten. She looked awful it made Kakashi sneer in disgust every time he had the feeling to check up on her.

"_Sakura…?"_ no answer

"_Naruto is here to see you_…" Kakashi wanted to get her out of that stupid bed of hers.

"_Go away…" _She said softly.

"_Nope_" Kakashi ripped off Sakura's duna and picked her up. She might've been just about six months pregnant but she weighed as much as a feather.

Kakashi took her to the bathroom and began to run her a nice hot bath.

"_Kakashi I can look after myself_-" Sakura said as she was placed into the tub, she shivered as Kakashi removed her clothes.

"_Well you need a bath, food and you need to say hello to someone other than the stray cats that go on your balcony_" Kakashi said as he poured water over her head and rubbed soap all over her.

"_I'm tired Kakashi, let me go back to sleep"_ Sakura mumbled as she began to fall underneath the water.

'_oh no you don't'_ Kakashi thought as he forced her back up "_Your clean_" he smiled as he again picked her up out of the water and made her stand in middle of the room. He observed her naked body.

"_Kakashi what are you doing"_ Sakura attempted to cover herself but was stopped by Kakashi.

"_I want you to look at yourself in the_ _mirror_" Kakashi turned Sakura by her shoulder so she was directly looking at herself in the bathroom mirror with Kakashi behind her.

Kakashi's fingers were placed on her jaw

"_You're face has thinned out, it makes you look old and bitter" _

His fingers moved down to her collarbone

"_I can literally grab hold of you by a bone that should be covered with an even layer of flesh"_

He spooked Sakura by grabbing her breasts; they were so tender it hurt at Kakashi's slightest touch.

"_Even with you being pregnant, you are no better than the anorexic girls on TV_" finally he saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

His hands moved to her waist, Sakura took a big breathe in attempting to relax.

"_I can wrap one arm around you and still have space"_

Sakura pulled away from him moving closer to the bathroom mirror, Kakashi was right she was disgustingly thin but not only that. Her skin wasn't the porcelain white it used to be, her hair was no longer stunning… she desperately needed to style her hair as it was just too long and probably full of nots and split ends.

"_I'm really hungry…"_ Sakura said as she thankfully smiled at Kakashi, Who was over the moon at what he had finial been able to do… to get Sakura out of bed and eating something.

Kakashi let Sakura get dressed and headed out to Naruto who was probably dying of loneliness, but when he came in Naruto was giving him this really suspicious look.

"_You know I have always wondered who is Akahana's father… sure I only found out about six months ago that she actually exists, but it is six months to be left wondering. I'm surprised that… I didn't see it was you in the first place, you and her always had this thing between you"_

Kakashi and Naruto shared a few awkward glances before Kakashi could come up with something to say.

"_Akahana is my daughter… but it's a complicated issue_" Kakashi didn't dare look Naruto in the eye, if Naruto even sensed that he had hurt Sakura his head would end up on a plate.

But luckily to brake this awkward tension between them Sakura walked in. only to create a new tension as Naruto noticed a most prominent bump on Sakura's stomach.

"_Hi Naruto-"_

"_-You're pregnant again_!" Naruto's jaw dropped again, as Sakura caressed her belly and smiled at him.

"_It's complicated"_ Sakura happily said as she moved to stand next to Kakashi, she was still surprised that he had been here all week just here to look after her and the house.

"_That's all i have been hearing 'it's complicated'_" Naruto crossed his arms and huffed.

"_It's my duty to Konoha to keep certain bloodlines within our country, so me and Kakashi just happened to end up together on the list_" Sakura didn't want to enter the finer details so she nudged Kakashi to say something

"_Err… umm.. Naruto how do you feel like some Raman down at Iruka's? it's been a while_" Kakashi gave him the thumbs ups, Naruto smiled as he hadn't been to Iruka's in nearly twelve whole hours and was in dire need to fill himself up with those wonderfully beautiful noodles which taste just sop amazing that you feel like you are in heaven when you first taste those exotic spices.

Naruto was drooling at the thought of it.

"_I'd take that as a 'yes'? I presume"_

"_Are you coming Sakura-chan?"_

"_I..umm…-_

"_She is coming, no need to worry_" Kakashi smiled at Naruto whose eyes began to beam with happiness that both of his two ex-teammates were coming with him. Sakura sighed; this would be her first trip out into the public's eye for past two months she had been sticking to the backstreets if the need of food forced her to the markets.

Kakashi chauffeured Sakura to her bedroom so she can get into something decent for a nice trip out, it took a while for Sakura to find something that she could actually wear which turned out to be a white maxi dress that Ino bought her last summer.

Kakashi waited patiently outside her door, he was excited that Sakura was leaving her sad excuse of her apartment. All he hoped was that Naruto wouldn't open his fat mouth and say something insulting which would result on his face becoming one with the ground.

Sakura opened her door to find that Kakashi was waiting outside; she squeaked a little bit as Kakashi was quite intimidating as he turned and smiled at her. She truly hated that mask, she couldn't tell if he was smiling for that sake of it or that he was genuinely happy to see her.

"_you look gorgeous…"_ he said as he gave her a quick comforting hug, just for good measure that she wouldn't go back on her promise and go back to hiding in her bed. Kakashi noted she had managed to brush that wild pink hair of hers, she truly did look gorgeous still too skinny… but Kakashi knew getting her out of the apartment was on the right path to being back to her old self.

Sakura held Kakashi's hand firmly and led him out towards the lounge room where she could've sworn she heard Naruto's stomach growl. Within minutes they were out the door and in public eye, Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as she leaned into him.

"_C'mon Sakura-chan! Can't you get Kakashi to move his 'old' butt any faster, I'm starving_!" Sakura remembered why she found Naruto so annoying; it's that damn loud voice of his that seems to just ring in her ear.

"_Naruto, please… let Sakura-chan adjust, I'll pay for your Raman if you just keep your voice down " _Kakashi said to Naruto who was bringing even more unwanted attention to the trio.

Sakura knew as she walked through the streets the villagers were talking, she could literally feel them talking and whispering. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she didn't like it…she was being prosecuted for everything.

Kakashi was more than glad when they arrived at the noodle shop as Sakura looked highly distressed, all three of them sat in the corner booth hidden away from those who may look in from the streets.

Kakashi shouted everyone Raman, he was glad that Sakura had eaten just as much as Naruto. He was also glad that the chances of her returning to her normal self was higher with everything she ate.


End file.
